Chapter 2/Fix Engine
(Uncharted island) Typhuss is working on repairing the engine but so far isn't having much luck as he mutters to himself about it. Damn, son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at the engine. Then a screen fizzes and Captain Martin's face appears on it. This is Captain Martin calling Admiral Kira and Vedek Kira please respond Captain Martin says on the screen as Typhuss gets the screen fixed. Typhuss pushes the com panel. What, I'm busy John says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. At least that part of transmission is repaired we're sending you some engineering supplies comments of Commander Torres John says on the screen. The engineering supplies beam down. You can tell B'Elanna thank you for me says Typhuss as he looks at John on the screen. John nods. I've got a shuttle in case you can't get the boat working again so just let me know and I'll come down and fetch you and Kira John says on the screen. Typhuss closes the channel Kira walks into the boat wearing her bathing suit wet from taking a dip in the water, Typhuss turns to her. So how was your swim? asked Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. It was good how are the repairs coming Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Good, just give me a few more mintues says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Then a shower of sparks erupt from it and Typhuss recorrects himself on how long it will take. More like an hour says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira got the emergency rations and was having a bit of a snack, while Typhuss is fixing the engine. Typhuss is fixing the engine and looks at Kira. This isn't how I thought this trip would turn out Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I know but at least I can watch you fix an engine shirtless though Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. At least we are together Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. That's true Kira says as she looks at him. He takes a break from fixing the engine. I could use something to eat Typhuss says as he looks at Kira as he sits next to her and gets a emergency ration and opens it, he takes a bite of it. She looks at him. Even though we're shipwrecked this is better then any planet in Federation space Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her and smiles. Remember our first honeymoon in Hawaii, that was nice Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles. Yeah but didn't like the fact that it had a volcano Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. It was a inactive volcano Kira and I seem to remember you had a good time at the beach Typhuss says as he looks at Kira.